ISpeed Date
iSpeed Date is the 3rd episode of the 3rd Season of iCarly. Plot When Carly has trouble finding a date to a dance, Sam handcuffs Carly to a chair, gags her with duct tape and asks for Seattle-area boys to apply to be her date, pointing at the gagged Carly saying, "C'mon, who wouldn't want to go out with THIS!" Carly valiantly moans, squeals, and struggles through her gag trying to voice her disapproval of the idea, but Sam and Freddie pay no attention to her. Due to the fact that she objected to the idea of using her webshow to beg for boys, Carly insists that in retaliation for doing that, Sam should ask Gibby to the dance since no one else did, but Sam becomes enraged when Gibby turns her down. When the gang is overwhelmed by the amount of boys who show up (752), they hold a speed-dating session. Carly finally finds a boy, Austin. She brings him on a double-date with Freddie who gets stuck with Malika, a girl who's fixated on performing magic tricks. Freddie was stuck with Malika because he took to long to reply to Jamie and Ariana. Despite being rejected by Gibby, Sam goes to his house and insists on taking him to the dance, only to find that he already has a date ( a girl named Tasha who is apparently out of his league). He didn't want to go to the dance because Tasha doesn't go to his school, the dance was girl's choice, and they're spending the night at his house. Sam sees no point in staying and walks away. After the dance, Carly, Freddie and their dates spend time at the Groovy Smoothie, where Malika performs tricks at Freddie's expense until she realizes she could be punished for breaking curfew, and vanishes her way home. Carly fares no better with her date and she demands he leave after he refuses to let her talk through out the entire date. In the end, Carly and Freddie share a dance together at the Groovy Smoothie, which Sam walks in on. Upon seeing them so close together, she silently leaves. Trivia *The scene at Gibby's house reveals that his last name is "Gibson" *Carly and Freddie were scripted to kiss, but it was taken out because it interferes with future episodes. Goofs *It is never shown how the bound and gagged Carly was uncuffed. *Sam had a lot of ducktape. You'd think it would be easier to use more the bound and gag Carly. *Why didn't Freddie protest at Carly being Bound and Gagged by Sam. Quotes Carly: You're in trouble! Sam: Who has urine trouble? handcuffs Carly to a chair and duct tapes her mouth Samat Carly's duct-taped face: C'mon! Who wouldn't want to go out with THIS! is unable to make any objections, but she squeals her obvious disapproval of Sam's idea to the audience the speed date T-Bo: Just buy a bellpepper! Carly:NO! T-Bo: A buck each. Carly: T-BO! Austin changes the subject several times Carly: Shut up! Austin: What- Carly: Shut up, shut up, shut up! You haven't let me finish one sentence this night and I- Austin: What are you trying to say? Carly: Get outta here! [ After Malika sets Freddies cup on fire] '' Carly: Like back at the dance- '''Austin': One time, my parents took me an my brother camping, and we saw bears! Carly: Did you. ( Freddie notices his cell phone is missing ) Carly: Yeah, didn't you- Austin: 4 bears;big teeth (puts his hands up like a bear claw); GRRRRRRR!!! View Gallery for this episode here 303 Category:Season 3